A Radio Access Network (RAN) exchanges Internet Protocol (IP) messages between the Internet and wireless user systems. The wireless user systems may be coupled to multiple local devices. The IP protocol used on the RAN may restrict IP addressing, so that wireless user system does not have individual IP addresses for each of the local devices.
A Domain Name Service (DNS) server stores IP addresses in association with domain names. Typically, the IP addresses change over time, but the domain names remain the same. When the IP address for an internet server changes, the server registers its new IP address with its domain name in the DNS server. Security measures are implemented by the DNS server, so only an authorized system can register a new IP address with a domain name. User devices may then query the DNS server with the domain name to obtain the new IP address for the internet server. In a reverse DNS scenario, the user device can query the DNS server with the new IP address to obtain the domain name.